The Necklace
by danceaddicted73
Summary: I look at the necklace in my hand and realize Tris is right. She's my wife, not some foolish kid. I need to make this right. One-Shot! FourTris fluff! I promise that the story is better than the summary. Please read and review!


A/N Hey guys! So this idea popped into my head in ballet class tonight. I got really excited in the middle of class and got some funny looks... oops! Hahah Please let me know what you think! I want to be able to write more stories and one-shots to upload, so I'll be trying to put more up! Enjoy! -G

* * *

Tobias' POV

"Tris!" I yell as she jumps over the ledge. With my heart pounding fast I run to the chasm and look down, only to find her body mangled and bloody. There is a lump in my throat as to sobs rack through my body. I feel a hand on my shoulder shaking me.

"Tobias," she says. I shoot up in bed breathing heavily. "It was just a dream it's okay, I'm here." Tris says to me. Tris! She's okay, she's here with me. I pull her body into mine and breath out a sigh of relief.

"I thought I lost you..." She looks at me with those blue eyes, filled with so much pain. As upset as I am, I can't help but think about how lucky I am to be able to call her my wife. I don't know what I did to deserve her. I don't deserve to be loved by someone like Tris. So selfless and brave, it's so cute how she doesn't realize what an amazing person she truly is.

I lift my eyes and meet her still lingering stare. My hands pull her face to mine and we kiss. It's not slow and tender like usual, but urgent and full of so many unspoken words. We pull apart to catch our breath and I rest my forehead against hers and smile.

"Tris?"

"Yes?" she asks with a giggle.

"I love you." I say.

"I love you too."

"I love you three." her smile grows wider in realization of what I'm doing.

"I love you Four."

"As I love you Six."

"Poor five," she says. "It never gets used." I laugh and kiss her again. We spend the rest of the day in bed snuggling, laughing, kissing and talking about everything.

When 7:00 rolls around Tris looks at the clock. "Come on Tobias we need to get ready." She says. Get ready? For what? She realizes I'm confused and shoots me a harsh don't ask look. I pretend to lock my lips and throw away the key. At this she smiles and turns around to her dresser. Walking over I hug her from behind and whisper lowly in her ear.

"I'm going to go take a shower, care to join me?" She turns around in my embrace so she's facing me. She purses her lips trying not to laugh at my puppy dog face.

"You and I both know that if I went with you we would never get out of the shower in time. We've got somewhere to be," She kisses me. "Now go." She says with a smile. I turn around and head to the bathroom, stripping as I go. When I'm just outside the door I face her and smirk.

"You know," I say. "It's not too late to join me. Last chance babe." She ogles at my body for a moment before regaining her composer and chucking a shirt at me.

"Tobias Eaton! Stop taunting me and go get in the shower!"

"Your loss Mrs. Eaton. Your loss." I say as I close the door. I barely catch her shaking her head in disbelief with a grin on her face.

After my shower I walk out of the bathroom and my eyes immediately widen. Even after two years of marriage, she still has this effect on me. Tris is wearing a black dress that hugs her curves and shows her ravens and a bit of cleavage. She also has on black stiletto heels and the diamond necklace I got her for our anniversary last year.

"Wow Tris... You um... you... you look good." I stutter my response. She looks me up and down for a moment trying to hold back her laughter and says "I think you should get dressed." I'm confused for a moment and then I realize I'm standing here naked. I was in such a daze looking at Tris I don't even remember my towel falling off.

"What you don't like having me naked?" I ask as I strike a goofy pose with a pretend hurt expression. She bursts out with laughter and I join her.

"Tobias believe me, I prefer you naked over clothed for the most part. However, I think you and I both would agree that you shouldn't be naked where we are going." She gives me a wink and as she walks by me, she sways her hips slightly with every step. I turn around to watch her and am left completely speechless when she says "We have to leave in ten minutes, so get dressed."

Once we're both ready we leave our apartment, holding hands as we walk. She takes the lead slightly pulling me towards our mystery destination. As we walk through the pit I see Christina running towards us.

"Tris!" she squeals. We stop to led her approach us. She leans in close to Tris and tries to make sure I don't hear. However, I clearly hear her say "It's all ready. Have fun! Be safe!" I look at her wondering what she did. Tris thanks Christina and we are on our way once again. We end up at the staircase leading to the roof.

"Tris..." I begin. "What are we doing here?" She rolls her eyes at me.

"Just follow me." She climbs up the stairs swaying her hips yet again.

"You're such a tease Tris." I say. She looks down at me and says "Maybe I am, but you love me anyways." We smile at each other. "But you might want to come up the stairs now or I'll be all aloneee." I quickly follow her up. When we reach the top I notice that there is nothing here but the gravel of the roof. Tris walks over to the ledge and looks over. She climbs up and looks back at me smirking. I instantly panic.

"Tris, please don't be doing what I think you're doing." She throws me once last glance and does what I was hoping she wouldn't do. She jumps off the roof. I hear her laughing in delight as she hits the net at the bottom. I'm glad she's finding this funny, because I am most definitely not.

"Tobias!" she yells. "Come on!" I can't even register that I'm afraid of what I'm doing because I'm very angry with Tris. I stomp over to the ledge and hurl myself over fuming all the way. When I hit the net with a smack I see Tris smiling.

"What the hell was that Tris?!" I yell at her, turning into instructor Four. Her smile fades fast. "What in god's name made you think that was a smart idea? Oh I know! Let's go up to the roof with someone who's afraid of heights and jump off for fun! Or how about the fact that you could have hurt yourself, you're in freaking stilettos Tris! You scared me half to death! You know you could've-" I stop short when I finally break out of my trance and take in my surroundings. The room is decorated with fairy lights. At the end of a path of rose petals is a beautiful table with a dinner setting. The room is lit with candles giving it a romantic atmosphere. I turn back to look at Tris who has tears in her eyes.

"Tris," I say, my voice softening into Tobias'. She looks at me with so much hurt in her grayish-blue eyes. After a moment of eye contact she takes a deep breath.

"Since when am I an initiate to you? Because you just spoke to me as if I were a stupid kid who doesn't know anything. Is that what I am to you Tobias? A kid?" I'm stunned into silence. She quickly takes off her necklace and hands it to me.

"That's what I thought." Tris says as she flees the room. I groan. I'm such an idiot. How could I have been so rude to her? I look at the necklace in my hand and realize Tris is right. She's my wife, not some foolish kid. I was wrong to lash out at her. All I can think of as I rush towards our apartment is how I'm relieved that she gave me her anniversary necklace instead of her wedding ring. I stop on my way to pick up Tris some flowers.

Once in the apartment, I notice the bedroom door is shut with the light on. I debate weather or not to go in the bedroom. I decide that I need to make this okay right now, and not wait until later to settle things. I knock on the door before entering. Tris is sitting on the bed with her back facing me.

"What do you want Tobias?" she says with a hint of irritation. I walk over to her so the front of my body is so close to touching her back. Setting the flowers on the bed I take the necklace and clasp it around her neck, where it belongs. I snake my arms around her waist and pull her close. She tenses at my touch but relaxes when I begin to speak.

"Tris, I'm so sorry. I never should have flipped out on you. It was selfish and wrong, I know that now. But you know what my thoughts were? In that moment, I was so scared that I was going to loose you Tris. I hate to see you upset because I love you so much. You-" She interrupts me.

"Tell it to the world."

"What did you say?"

"If you love me, tell it to the world." she says quietly.

"I love you." I whisper in her ear. She turns around in my arms and gives me a funny look.

"Why'd you say it to me?" she asks.

"Because you're my world Tris." She blushes a deep red and looks into my eyes.

"You always know just what to say Tobias." I lift her chin up to meet mine and kiss her. It starts slow and all the tension built up between us melts away as the passion grows. We break apart breathless and I rest my forehead on hers. She smiles.

"I love you too Tobias, and I'm sorry I nearly gave you a heart attack tonight." she giggles and then squeals in surprise when I flip her on the bed so she's cuddled into my chest.

"Let's just forget about how tonight went and enjoy the rest of the evening." I tell her.

"And how will we do that?" she asks me still laughing.

"I have an idea." I tell her as I pull her lips to mine once more. When we break apart, Tris sits up to pull my shirt off and then lays back down onto my bare chest. I laugh at her and she blushes.

"I like this idea much more now that you have less clothing on." She says to me as I continue to kiss my beautiful wife. We spend the rest of the night blissfully in each others arms, clutching onto one another as if we were to never let go.

* * *

A/N And there you have it! Please let me know what you think in the reviews! Also please give me ideas of some other one shots to write! Love you all! Review! -G


End file.
